the return to life
by Bunnibutch
Summary: summary inside. sakura returns with her mother and alot more secrets.


**The Return to Life**

**Hi its bunnibutch here….This is my first fanfic and Naruto fic Im writing after reading other fanfic of other writers. Thank you to all and review if you can. Let's start!**

Summary: Sakura and her mother returns 2 years after her parents divorced 3 years before they left when she was 13 years old, now 17. Her love to protect her mother and their past is hunting them again that lend them back there. Now Sakura own past is back and old friends have questions. What will Sakura do to protect her family and friends? What's the real reason behind her actions and her mother to leave? Secrets, Lies, friendship broken are rebuilt, and love? Sakura will have to make choices to protect what is precious to her. Or will she be unable to make amends to return to life itself? Find out….

**Rated 'M' for mature audiences, some sex scenes later, blood and fight scenes and etc. for warning sake. But this chapter is none so hope you enjoy, have fun and don't forget to review after too. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters.

'Thoughts' **'inner thoughts'** "Speaking" flashbacks 

_**Poems/music **__author notes_

_**CHAPTER 1: The Return**_

SAKURA POVZ:

'It's almost been 2 years that I returned **here**' I thought. I sigh to myself where i was sitting on my bed looking around my new room. 'I swear I wanted a normal room.' I sigh again. I could feel my inner screaming in behind my head.

'**I loooovee this room' inner Sakura squeaked. **' I sigh again.

'**Come on you! It's huge, the lights are nice and crystal, your clothes cupboard is like a runway, windows are big and the view is perfect (an: looks out to the massive garden in backyard) and also your bed is king size and it is suited for a princess!' inner screaming again. **

I ignored her. **'Cheer up!' I could feel my inner smiling at me. **

I still ignored her. I looked around again it was too much for me. All my stuff been unpacked by the maids, I see a photo frame of me 5 years ago.

Flashback (5 years ago)

13 year old Sakura Haruno

I could remember those years ago…..

I wore glasses that were outdated, big forehead so I had my bangs covered it, wore clothes like bagging pants and a hoodie, was always shy, innocent, and long pink hair that reach down her backside.

But I had the best of friends and family that were there for me ….

Flashback Finish

I smiled but frowned at the memories. 'But I guess everyone and everything changes for a reason.' I was lost in thought, when one of the maids told me my mum was looking for me. I nodded to her and she left.

I looked at the queen size mirror opposite my bedside, I see a green eyed girl wearing contacts, pink short hair nice and tidy on her shoulders level, no bangs hanging but hair is like those Korean actress hair _(can't really describe) _and clothes were her lose black v top with a white singlet under, with her leather jacket hoodie over also jean shorts that above the knee with her white socks and air forces. (Damn, she looked different).

_(AN: __**here is some info, **__Sakura Haruno is 17 turning 18 soon, and on the last year of high school. She used to live in Suna but moved back to her old town, Kohona with her mum, Rin Haruno a well-known music composer and CEO of the best music agencies around in the world called "CRISTOM BLOSSOM". She's never been seen, identity a secret also rich but divorced. Why?_

_**Find out later and few surprises…he he)**_

NORMAL POVZ:

Sakura was running downstairs; her mum was in the studio on the other side 0f the house or so called mansion.

'I hope she changed her mind about moving here' she thought desperate.

**Inner sighs now 'when are you going to stop this'**

'Stop what?' she acting dense. **'This. You can't ran forever they will know sooner or lat]…' inner interrupted**

"Mum?" Sakura said when walking in the studio through the glass doors. But no one answered all you could hear music in the background.

'Mum must be composing a new song' she thought. She sees her mum back, listening to the melody on laptop also her on the piano pressing some keys.

_**Hm**_ _**mm, ahhh …"**_what are the words?" sakura mum sounded frustrated.

Her mum overworked too much which worries her every time. She would either compose songs/work or spent her time with sakura or her friends but her identity keep secret for reasons. One of them being that her and her daughter lives normal lives and that HE doesn't find them. Sakura mum name stays anonymous in entertainment world and in other people eyes a normal mother, Rin Haruno. She divorced 5 years ago and moved away to Suna last 2 years for same reasons she has now and more.

Sakura walked up to her and hears her sighs then to try and get her attention by tapping her shoulder. No response, tapped again and again there was any reaction, this time she spoke up. "Mum? You called for me." Still no response "Mum? Mum? Mummy!" she shouted feeling a little irritated that her own mum was outer space somewhere.

RINZ POVS:

'I have to get this new song by due date or ill hear from her again. Ahhh! How damn frustrating!' She thought screaming and hitting the piano keys.

**Hm mm, ahhh …"**what are the words?" sounding frustrated.

She sighs to herself. Knowing the real problem why she is all worked up and uncomfortable.

'Never thought I would come here again. Can't believe that old hag sent me here which it is the last place I wanted to be transferred. Damn you President Tsunada' internally cursing her boss. 'Not her fault though. HE would have found us if it wasn't for her idea' she began thinking in deep thought. 'I have to see them and him sooner or later. What about Sakura would she want to see everyone else too? Guessing not the way her reaction to when I told her that were moving' in serious thought. Remembering the day she told her or should've told.

Flashback:

'This is now or never' she thought standing in front of her room, she could hear music. 'She must be composing a new song. Oh My little blossom.' Thought with a smile 

She turned the knob and opened the door to Sakura room. Currently Sakura still in Suna uniform was on her bed with her face on a piece of music sheet and laptop. 'Ok, time to tell her. Should I tell her why though?' in deep thought.

**My inner starting talking 'Yeah, tell her that your boss found out that your worst nightmare is back and haunting you and her again. That will make her worried like 5 years ago' with sarcasm tone.**

Inner wasn't helping at all, 'I don't know what to tell her' worried thought

'**Well Im you and it's your choice. Sakura chose to stay with you, and knows a lot of things even those years ago. She's our daughter, smart, intelligent, athlete, and responsible for her age also very mature. She knows this secret too.' Inner talked**

'I know. But Sakura would never isolated herself from her dear friends back then because of me and shut her heart to protect her and me' thought inner being turmoil in conflict. She watched Sakura again.

**She sighs 'It's your choice; Sakura is a big girl now. She trusts you and you should have more faith in her. Coz you wouldn't be here if she was the main reason why you keep fighting' inner continued 'Coz she gives you the strength to fight'**

I smiled coz she was right. Sakura became her whole life even though she knows everything back then she stayed with me no matter what but she frowned a little. 'Though you're right. I wished she didn't need to take care of me and live normal teenage life with no worries to carry around. I keep my identity a secret coz she deserves to a life of her own. She has friends her friends here at Suna, who were they again? Uummmm' trying to remember their names.

'**Women, do you not remember their names?. It's Tenten, Alice, Temari and her brothers, Sai, and Kio (**_**an: she's a girl)**_**.' Talked inner**

'That's right thanks. Sakura has good friends here at least. But I should not need to tell her yet then coz I want her to live more and maybe reconnect with her other friends and family there.' She decided

**Inner talked 'It's your decision Im only here coz you wanted me here. Sakura is 17 now and sooner or later will understand why you didn't tell her the real reason of moving.' Inner said**

'I hope so.' With a worried tone but determined that her decision she is making. That she would protect her daughter at all cost.

She walked to her daughter bedside. Sakura turn with a question looked.

Flashback Finish

I remember telling her that we were moving and that my boss just wants to transfer. Sakura expression wasn't a happy one, it was mixed emotion and fist clench hard but agreed to move anyway. Since were here, I noticed that her body language was uncomfortable and twitching a lot when came. I snapped out my thoughts when I someone screamed. "Mummy!" I turned it was Sakura with an annoyed expression.

'Uh-oh I forgot that I needed to tell her about her school coming up' I sweat dropped.

NORMAL POVZ:

Sakura just stared at her mom and asked "You wanted me? Mum" "Yes honey I did" her mother continued "It's about school" Sakura just nodded and assume talking. "Im transferring you back to your old high school 2 years ago before we left. Leaf High wasn't it?" asking her daughter.

Sakura stood there shock thinking 'WTF? Is she serious? I don't want to see them; I don't want to see my old friends. I don't want them. I can't' she frowned. Her mother otherwise was waiting for her response. 'She must be thinking that I crazy. She scared to see them I know it. I know that ever since she started to ignore everyone when started high school because of me.' Rin frowned a little.

This didn't go unnoticed by Sakura. 'She must think that it's her fault.' She thought. She just smiled and said "Yes mom it is, so Im going there huh?" Her mother looked at her and thought again 'That smile again. I hope sending her there helps it become true.' She answered "Yes, the information is in your room. I told one of the maids to put in there and also you're uniform. And be in your best behavior please, I don't want to be called up again coz you punch a few people out." And started to think 'Knowing her anger and her inhuman strength.' she continued on "and make friends" she smiled

Sakura knew the real meaning make-up-with-your-old-friends and chuckled at her about the beating people up. "Sure mum can't promise that some perverts are so damn persisted." Her mother laughed this time and said "fine. Just don't cause too much trouble, please?" "I'll try." She said in defeat. "That's my little cherry blossom and you start in a few days" "So mum so how's the song coming along?" Sakura asked changing the subject. "Wanna help me Sakura? Just need some lyrics." Her mother asked, she knew Sakura would need something to distracted her before the storm came _(AN: Its expression people not the weather)_ "Sure." She answered and sat next to her mum.

Next few hours felt like days that Sakura and her mum felt content to themselves composing songs, talking and having dinner. After hanging with her ma, Sakura went upstairs to her room and saw the package and Leaf high uniform on her bed. Sakura just stared at it and thought 'How am I gonna survive this year? I will see than soon either and….. him' thinking of a guy with chicken black hair, onyx eyes and a fan of his clan on his jumper 'It's been 5 years I didn't talk to them and 2 years no contact. I didn't even say goodbye at all to them' I sigh 'what am I gonna do?' she thought deeply.

**So that's that I know that it's short. So how I go with my first fanfic people? If any questions please review thank you. Hope I do better next chapter:**

**Next chapter 2: "First day of school"**

**Preview:**

'Damn, first day of high school and already late' she thought 'lucky I remember where the office is' she was running to find the front office 'Damn, this school change' she stops in her tracks, taking a breather before she starts running again, but she ran into someone instead. Sakura step back was about to apologize until she saw the person she ran into. 'SHIT' the only word form in her mind before her whole body froze at the one and last person she didn't want to ran into happen to be the first person to see on the first day of school.

There he was standing in front of me was Sasuke Uchina, his chicken black hair, and a fan of his clan on his school jumper, wearing his school pants with styling sport shoes and his onyx eyes and face, that face expression was the same has hers, shock and confusion. 'WTF? I don't need this right!' she screaming in her head. Sakura didn't say anything but "I'm sorry" she mumbled "….for running into you". Atmospheres was quiet and say tense, very tense before she turn to leave, he shot out his hand on her arm and brought her close to him. 'What the hell? I don't have time for this. Im late has it already is to class and haven't found the office, yet.' in her mind. She turned to glare at him, eye to eye and spat out "Let me go, Uchina"

She tried get out but of his grip became tighter and with he was about to say a word before they were interrupted by a hyper blond boy "SAKURA! Is that you?" he shouted and he wasn't alone. No, he was with the rest of the gang. Sasuke his grip loosen a little but was still holding her arm. 'Great now my day just became the a little more difficult' she sighs.

**So there is a preview of the next chapter. Review people.**


End file.
